


no secret can remain hidden forever

by akinoriko



Series: Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Dialogue Prompt #7: "Just trust me."





	no secret can remain hidden forever

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [@giantobio](https://twitter.com/giantobio) on twitter.

It was the screaming that jolted Tobio awake. His clock flashes 2:15am in bright red on his bedside table and he wondered if the scream came from another nightmare.

Another noise proved him wrong.

And this time, it was followed by a gunshot.

Tobio pulled out his gun from under his pillow and stepped out of his room barefooted. He needed to get Shoyou before it's too late.

His mind kept praying that Shoyou wasn't the person to receive the end of the fired bullet.

On his way, he found a lifeless body; the maid.

One of the closest that had been with Shoyou. He knew that if Shoyou were to know about this, he would cry. Tobio's heart already feels like breaking at the thought of him crying.

Now more than anything, he knew he had to hurry and get to Shoyou before it's too late.

He heard more footsteps coming from downstairs but he ignored it to get to Hinata.

Tobio entered Shoyou's room and he felt so relieved to see him sleeping soundly in his bed. His blanket covering only the lower part of his torso, a fot hanging by the edge of his bed and drooling on his pillow like a child.

He looks disgusting, but Tobio can't think of a more breathtaking scenery he'd rather watch.

Another noise brought him back to reality and he shook Shoyou awake.

"Shoyou, wake up."

"Tobi- what."

"We need to get you to safety," Tobio says in a whisper while helping Shoyou out of bed. "There are people outside and I'm sure they're here to get you."

Shoyou looked at him with wary eyes. "Why? I mean, how can you tell? How about my parents, they could have-"

He held Shoyou's shoulders, keeping him seated on the bed while he went to his knees in front of him. "Just trust me," he says with a smile but his hands were shaking.

Tobio knows Shoyou can feel it as he brings his own hands to touch them, nodding his head and flashes a smile that should have blinded him by now, for the amount of time he had seen it.

He pulled Shoyou outside of the room and cautiously finds their way out of the huge house. He can feel Shoyou's hand clutching on his shirt and he assures himself that he's there.

Shoyou's with him. He's safe.

Until he heard loud shuffling of footsteps from their back and the hand holding onto him was suddenly gone. He turned back and sees Shoyou being pulled away from him.

Tobio couldn't speak as his eyes met the person holding on to Shoyou.

His own father.

"You did a good job, Tobio. Bringing him to me." The old man says proudly, placing a hand on top of Shoyou's head.

Shouyou was struggling to get away from his hold but he froze when the words came from the man registered in his head. Shoyou looked at the old, to the men that surrounded them and then, to Tobio.

He felt his heart break. For real, this time. Tobio had been dreaming of the day when Shoyou finds out about his real job. That he was supposed to terminate him, not the opposite.

But after years of being together, the only thing that was left inside of him was to keep the boy he fell in love with safe by his side.

His eyes never left Shoyou and his ears blocked any noise. His mind can only see the betrayal in Shoyou's eyes and the last words he said before they were separated.

_"You lied to us, Tobio. You told me to trust you. How could you do this! I trusted you._

_I loved you."_

**Author's Note:**

> happy ending: hinata isn't dead and kageyama saved him. it took him really long to regain hinata's trust but he never left his side again. it took them years but in the end, they're living a happy domestic life in a deserted island with two dogs.
> 
> original post: [from twitter.](https://twitter.com/bishamoan_/status/1114529928081367040)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
